The Bunyip
by Adi-Arty
Summary: Warning Sexual content and Rape - OC/Tim/Tony, established OC, what happens when those you trust turn... my grammar isn't perfect nor is my spelling.


Gibbs walked in to the bull pit as normal with coffee in one hand and abnormally another cup steaming in the chilled air, Tony looked up from his computer screen and followed with his eyes, he passed McGee empty desk and walked up to little miss perfect of British Intelligence and placed the steaming cup on her desk, but this went unnoticed as she was towel drying her hair, Tony hid a smirk, "Have a nice storm shower?" She looked up and faced Tony with an irritate steer but her eyes were drawn to the steaming cup on her desk, "Oh lovely a cupper!" she pick the cup up and tentatively took a sip. Tony scowled at her but looked her up and down; her shirt was soaked and sticking tightly to her pale breasts as they shifted against the material, he was brought back to earth with a slap to the back of the head, "Sorry Boos" Tabitha smiled and as she turned to leave, shaking her head.

The Day continued being gloomy as the storm became worse. Tabitha was at her desk in new clothes working on finding something new to the case in which she was reworking, McGee was typing away at his reports well Ziva was on the phone to a subjected Lawyer, Tony sat watching his co-workers while swinging on his chair, every other moment his eyes would travel to Tabitha and the new bright red shirt remembering the sight for the morning, he smiled as his trousers grew a bit tighter, but he was shocked back the future when she bolted up right and screamed, it made everybody jump including Gibbs, she typed something on her screen then jumped to the plasma, she turned to Gibbs, "I have found what this symbol means..." she click and on the screen and there was a picture of a rainbow snake, "what the hell are you on it a rainbow coloured snake?" Tony walked up and stood in front of Tabitha tormenting her with his height, "how the hell will this crack the case?" Tony folded his arms and locked eyes with her, she seemed to stand tall, "well if you had let me finish I was about to tell you..." he waved his hand in one motion, " as I was Saying, out of all the statement I took, all of them told me they saw the men wearing a rainbow coloured snake under their collars, I have been trying to work out what this could have meant and I've finally found it..." she clicked on the remote and brought up a passage, "...it's from a Aboriginal Myth, '_The beginning of life' _ The Rainbow serpent is also called the mother of life it was her that created the earth, and awoke the creatures from the depths of the earth and later create the human race, I believe that they will try and re-create the human race by using the evil spirit '_Bunyip ' _ which devour it victims it was once a man that wanted to live forever but he was full of hate, he wasn't granted spirit life by the mother, so he found it himself..." Tabitha turned her big blues eyes to the team and then back at Gibbs, "...I don't know how they will do it but I just know that is what they will do, I'm afraid we have no faces to find either," she looked to Gibbs with a sadden frown, she turned to her desk and sat down looking at the information on her screen.

It was a few months before the case of the Rainbow serpent was brought up again but it was McGee's Computer Beeping that drew the teams attention, "Ahh Boss I got a hit off the rainbow snake symbol, just give me a sec..." McGee starting typing to bring up the information, Tabitha got to her feet and walked to McGee's desk and bent to see the screen, McGee slowed his typing as he took a breath of her perfume, allowing it to take over his senses, he quickly came back to himself and cleared his throat, "...I sent out a picture of the snake to all motel, hotel and dinners and we got a hit at the, oh you won't believe this, the Rainbow Diner!" McGee looked to Gibbs then to Tabitha, she smiled back the case was hot again.

Weeks past before they had a plan and set up to get the Gang but it was a long and risky task. "I have spoken to the Diner owner and he is happy to have one of our agents to stand in as a waitress" the Director looked to Gibbs team hoping for them to have chosen but they were silent, but not Tabitha, "I'll do it Sir, I have the experience, I know all about the Myth I can follow if they talk about it?" Gibbs quickly stepped forward, "No you have never done an undercover operation and we need someone skilled and fight ready" Gibbs looked to Ziva she nodded her head in turn, he looked back to the Director whom looked back, "I'm afraid Gibbs but Tabitha is right she is the perfect person for this Mission, she has many years on waitressing, she will be more pleasing for the men and she has a secret, Miss Black..." Tabitha nodded her head and reached to pull up her trouser leg, as she did so she reviled a tattoo, "well I wasn't excepting that!" Tony stood amazed that he didn't know that about Little Miss perfect , Gibbs looked to Tabitha and saw confidence, "Fine but we will have a backup plan in case it goes south"

The team stood ready on the back of the surveillance truck, Tony was getting impatient, "how long can it take to change in to a simple uniform?" as he finished there came a knock at the door, McGee stepped forward and opened it and stood there was Tabitha, McGee came face to face with her up pushed mostly reviled bosom and had to advert his gaze whilst blushing, she just smiled but she soon stopped when she had to put her gun down, she looked to Tony, "There is no way I will be able to wear a gun under this uniform without being noticed but I have a spare under the counter, all the girls know it's there and what is happening as do the kitchen staff" she turned to leave but she looked back and gave Tony a wink.

The Diner was busy as the team watched on, Tony looked at the screen in which Tabitha was severing a table, "How does she do it, she never wrights a single word on the note pad but yet she remembers what each person has, and is it legal to have a skirt that short?" Tony looked to McGee with a mischievous gilt in his eyes, but he soon took focus when a large group of men walked into the diner, it was Tabitha who met them, "Why good afternoon fellers, welcome to Rainbow Diner how many seating?" she reached for the menus when one of the men spoke, "14 to seat now, but 15 altogether." She nodded her head and collected all the menus, "Right then, if you'll follow me" she started walking to the back of the diner when she looked at one of the other waitress she took one look at the men and nodded her head, this was the Rainbow serpent group, "Right here is your table fellers..." she allowed them to seat down whilst pushing out her leg, "Nice tattoo, red belly right?" she looked down to her tattoo and back to the men, "why yes that's right, you're the first to get it..." she smiled at him, she bent down to drew the men to her bosom, "...right here are your menus fellers and I shall be the one looking after you, my names Tammy and can I get you feller anything to drink?" she held up her pad, they all ordered different drinks as well as one extra for the 15 person not one of them could take their eyes away from her tight uniform shirt, "right then I'll get you fellers your drinks and then I'll get a food order" she walked away and a few moment later she reappeared with all 15 drinks and a basket, " Right here you are, if you can pass that on, thank you..." it took a moment to pass all the drinks out but as she reached the last drink and the basket which had been lined with a microphone to the table Tabitha was unaware to the movement of the closest man, "...and that yours hun, and hear is your basket with your sauces, salt and sugar, is there anything else I can get you fellers, food or do u need a moment more?" as she brought down her tray the man to her left with his back to the wall reached forward, she felt the cold snap of a gun against the inside of her thigh it sent a shiver down her spine, "you will listen here darling otherwise ill shoot you and I don't really want to destroy such a pretty little cunt like yours..." Tabitha's eye grew wide with fear but also with unwanted lust as her pupil dilated as the gun was pressed right against her vagina, she took a deep shaky breath, "...you will get rid of these people including the staff, however we'd like you to stay, as you seem to like snakes so much, you will not check the gentleman's washroom as we have a member in there and he will be joining us, now once you have a plan you will inform us as of what will happen, do you understand Tammy?" the man pushed the gun even harder against her so she nodded her head, he slowly lowered the gun allowing her to leave.

Tony looked stunned at the monitor, his mouth opening and shutting before he closed it with a snap, he looked to Gibbs, "she a big girl DiNozzo she can take care of herself, and she knows we are listening and watching." Tony Nodded his head and turned to face McGee, he had his fists clenched showing the whites of his knuckles, "I'm going to go round the back and wait for the signal." He stood upright and left the van, Tony looked to Ziva who shrugged her shoulders, Tony turned back to the monitors.

Tabitha walked up and entered the kitchen she had heard McGee say that he was going round the back but she had something more important to deal with, she turned to the chef, "Joe I need you to listen to me, I need you to act as tho you have lost gas to your grill, and that you have a gas leak, so we can remove these people to safety ok?" Joe flipped a few burgers; and he turned off the grill, "No problem lass" he gave her a wink. She walked to the door, "Ok get ready to take these people out of sight so we don't mess this up." She waited for a reply from Gibbs before she moved out.

Tabitha waited by the till for Joe to announce the gas leak, but he did one better, he ran the bell to call her to the window, "Right lass we are going to call out the gas leak in 2 minutes, you better tell them fellers." He didn't wait by the window. She walked up the row of table checking that they all were ok but when she reached the serpent table she changed the rules, "Right fellers are you going to order food or can I take your menus?" as she stepped closer to the men, the man with his back against the wall quickly pulled his gun not giving Tabitha any warning, "Your lucky your mighty pretty, otherwise I may just shoot you!" Tabitha felt the gun pressed against her again, her eyes dilated again showing the man a weakness, his eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Oh my can this be, my wee friend is making you moist..." the man continued to steer at Tabitha eyes but when he moved the gun up and down her he spread a grin at the reaction he got but it didn't last as he wanted the plan he pushed the gun harder against her, "do you have a plan sorted to empty this quant diner?" she took a steadying breath, she began to reached forward, forcing the gun to press harder, in a whisper she told then, "The chef will announce a gas leak in a minuets time, so you will need to act as tho you are leaving but stay near your seat." As she shakily spoke she collected the menus, but the entire time the man had the gun firmly pressed against her, her unwanted lust grew, making her heart pound in her chest and the blood to rush to her cheeks, she moved away letting a breath out she whispered to the team, "get ready once the people leave and it safe the boss of the rainbow serpent will come out of the gents toilet, I will say, _slipping _as a control word." As Tabitha reached the till she received a uniform ok from the team.

Tony kept a close eye on the far table, he took snaps shots of all the men faces so they can identify them after the mission was over, he took a glance to Tabitha she was stood behind the kitchen door drinking water, Tony grew concerned, "How you holding up Tab's?" he knew she hates it when he called her that so he wasn't surprised by her response, "If you want to keep you bullocks Tony you will not call me that again, but I'm fine thank you for asking." Tony just grinned like the cat that just got the cream, Gibbs shock his head but he hid a smile but his attention was drawn back to the monitor when the chef yell for Tabitha.

Tabitha Jump at the sudden outburst of the chef, but she soon took action, she walked into the kitchen creating the scene for the public, the diners looked on as she spoke with the chef the scene was set, she rushed out of the Kitchen, and grabbed the closet waitress, in a hushed voice she spoke. "Candy I need you to act as tho you're calling the fire station and I want you to lead all these people out, my team will be waiting for you." Candy nodded her head and walked over to the phone, Tabitha walked to the centre of the diner, "Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention, I'm afraid we need to evacuate everybody as there is a gas leak in the kitchen the fire station has been called but we need to empty the building, if you will all leave calmly and in a single file, Candy will take you to a safe point thank you" everybody got to their feet and followed Candy out the door, even the serpent group stood but stayed to the back.

Gibbs and Ziva stood by the safety point as the people and staff of the diner made their way over, "are you Gibbs?" Candy approached first, Gibbs nodded his head and stepped to the side allowing her to pass she continued to walk till she was out of sight of the diner and the men inside, Gibbs banged 3 times on the truck door to inform Tony that all were clear. Tony would then relay that to Tabitha.

Tabitha waited for the all clear before she closed the door, she turned to head back into the diner when she came face to face with the gun man, she took a sudden step back he reached out to grab her, "were do you think you're going darling?" the man took tight hold of her arm and brought her close, he push himself up against her she could feel his erection, this sent warning bells to her brain and the rush of unwanted lust returned , she tried to push away but the man was much stronger, "Stop fusing Tammy, you're the one that started this lust and I can see it in your eyes you still want this..." he wrapped one arm around Tabitha waist holding her down while he brought up his other hand, in his hand was a needle, he fiercely pushed the needle into Tabitha neck and she soon went limp in his arms.

Tony shot up from his seat and bolted out the doors, "Gibbs Tabitha down; she been sedated she needs help..." Gibbs ran up to the truck and watched the monitors, they had tired her to a chair but they seem not to care for her, "we will wait we need as much evidence to put them away, keep a close eye I want to know when she comes round" Tony nodded his head as he watched Gibbs walk out the back, he reached put to push the microphone, "McGee be ready, they have sedated Tabitha but the boss wants us to hold off, I have a close eye on her but I don't want to wait when she needs the help" he took his hand off the button and turned back to the monitor Tabitha was already coming round, "BOSS..."

Tabitha slowly opened her eyes but she wasn't able to focus, she tried to bring her hand to her head but found them to be tightly bound, she lifted her head and found that she was still in the diner, her attention was brought to the men still at the far table, One of the men looked up and over to Tabitha he saw she was coming round he tapped the man in front of him who turned and left his seat, he clicked his fingers and another man followed, he stopped in front of Tabitha, "well it good to see those baby blues again now the drug I gave you will make you a little slow, but you won't need to do anything," the man wore a gin of evil intent, the man next to him moved around the back of Tabitha and undid the binds holding her to the chair, he had to pick her up as her legs wouldn't move on her demand, the gun man moved to the side to revile a table, Tabitha tried to fight but this caused her to lose balance, as she fell her head collide with the napkin holder causing her to be dazed, "Hold her down, and give me the cuffs..."

Tony had watched the men move Tabitha out of shot, Gibbs and Ziva readied their weapons and inform McGee that he would be the first to enter the diner, "we wait for the safe word, Tony you stay here make sure we get it all on tape" Tony nodded his head both Gibbs and Ziva left the truck and waited by the bins on the other side of the car park were many other NCIS officers waiting to strake.

Tabitha came back to herself when she felt the man push on her shoulders holding her down she began to panic but she wasn't able to fight back but her fear worsened when she heard the familiar sound of handcuffs being put on, she felt the harsh metal against her ankles the gun man placed his hands on her leg and gradually brought them up the inside of her thigh till one of his hands found her, "Such a lovely cunt be a shame to waste it!" he moved his hand to the small of her back and took hold of the fabric of her underwear, she started mumbling inaudible at first, but when she heard the sound of fabric tearing she spoke u p, but still wasn't clean enough, "what is she mumbling Jerkins?" the man ahead of her bent down and held his ear above her mouth, she repeated the word over and over, "she saying _Slipping?" _The man looked up with a puzzled look on his face.

Once the word Slipping left the man's mouth, McGee went running in, "NCIS FREEZE!" a split second after McGee shouted and entered the room Gibbs and Ziva came through the front with a hoard of officers, McGee spotted Tabitha on the table to his left he still held his gun pointing straight, "step away from her and get on your knees..." the man moved to the side and an officer took over, McGee put his gun away and moved to untie Tabitha, "Hay are you ok?" he unbound her hands which allowed her to push up from the table, "Yes I'm fine Tim, still off with the drug and my head hurts but I'm fine can you please get these cuff off my ankles?" she looked Tim in the eyes who looked right back he nodded his head, he found the keys on the far table, he made his way over to Tabitha, he took his jacket off and placed over her shoulders, she smiled at him, he bent down next to her left leg and took the cuff off when her first leg was free she moved it away so he could get to the other leg, but he saw something out the corner of his eye, he reach under the table and pull some fabric out he looked at them when he suddenly realised what they were, he glanced up but quickly looked down blushing now keeping his eyes firmly on the floor as he undid the last cuff.

Back at the Navy yard Ducky meet the team at the doors he took one look at Tabitha and guided her to the mogue to get her treated. It was later in the evening before Tabitha made it to the Director office were the rest of the team where, "well I wish to congratulate you all on a successful mission, and a very well done to you Miss Black, you did an excellent job, the others have briefed me on what happened and I'll be expecting your report on my desk Monday morning, now go home and get some rest." She smiled at the Director as the team walked out the office, they all walked to the bull pit, Gibbs turned shapely and faced Tabitha, "Did he hurt you?" Tabitha stood stunned for a moment before she was able to speak, "No, McGee came in time before he could even do anything" she looked him in the eyes, he gave her an embrace and a kiss to the side of her head and whispered quietly, "Good" he pulled away and walked to his desk she began to walk to her desk but McGee stopped her, "I have your thing, I'll take you home" he smiled at her and she smiled back she turned to leave and wished all a good night.

The ride in McGee car was quite other then the radio playing quietly. Tabitha had her eyes closed but she was humming to the song, she opened her eyes when the car stopped she looked out the window hoping to see her house but instead she saw a block of apartment, she was about to ask McGee what he was doing when he spoke, "Fancy a few drinks before I drop you off alone?" she looked him in the eyes, "Yes I would love a drink actually" she smiled at him and got out the car. They walked down the chilled Hall way to McGee's apartment, he opened the door and allowed Tabitha to enter first he followed behind once the door was closed the room became dark, "where the light switch Tim?"Tabitha stood just inside the apartment it was deathly quiet, "Tim what is..." Tabitha wasn't able to finish as she was grabbed from behind slammed up against the wall, she started to fight but soon stopped when she felt the cold snap of a gun against her bear flesh but this time she couldn't stop the gasp that left her lips, the gun was slowly brought over her making her shiver but when it passed over her clitoris a rush of burning desire came over her she gasped, Tim kissed her engulfing the arousing sound, she kissed back. The gun became more firm against her flesh to a point of almost penetrating her but it was suddenly taken away, from her lips came a whimper, but she was soon moving, Tim was guiding her to the bedroom.

Tim throw her down on the bed and straddled her, pinning her to the cool sheet, he looked into her eyes and there was only a thin line of blue visible , Tim allowed a smiled knowing that he had done that to her, he leaned forward and gave a ghostly touch to her lips before he reached her arms above her head binding them, he slid his hand down her arms and on to her breast he just held them there, he then reached across the bed and brought over some black material he gently placed it over Tabitha's eyes sending her into darkness.

There was nothing but darkness Tabitha could only hear Tim's movements and feel the little ghost touches to her flesh but these touches were amplified and when she felt his lips on her chest it made she arch her back, this made Tim chuckle, he continued to kiss Tabitha body till his lips touched some fabric, he reached up his fingesr and began to undo each button, kissing each part of flesh he exposed soon Tabitha was panting just from his touch's wining under his finger tips, he continued to kiss her soft skin making her shiver, he slowing made his way down the end till he reached the brim of the skirt, he reached for the zip, the sound filled the room, he gently pulled the rough material over her sensitive skin it brought a moan from her throat, the weight on the bed was gone but Tabitha could hear his movement around the room but it became quite she couldn't hear a sound other then the wind on the window, she began to fight the binding holding her arm above her when a hand grabbed her ankle she yelp when she felt cool metal on the over sensitive skin she tried pulling away but the grip was firm she tried kicking with her other leg but that soon was held still, this scared Tabitha but before she could call out her legs were cuffed to the bed she was completely helpless and exposed.

Nothing happened for a moment, but the fear and panic grew in Tabitha she could sense eyes on her but there was no sound, she was shocked back when she felt the cold metal of a gun against her heated skin, it was slowly dragged up her leg sending shivers of desire through her body but when it reached her inner thigh the touch of a gun was replaced with the touch of a calloused hand forcing their finger deep inside her, Tabitha arch off the bed wining unprepared for the penetration but it not even a moment later another softer hand included in the penetration her back arch even more of the bed and she whimper, "Shhh Tab it alright..." and hand pressed against her chest, "shhhh Tab..." Tabitha listened to the voice Tony, "Tony? What?" in the whole the time it took for her to speak the stimulation that the hands were giving her began to arouse her more, beads of sweat began to form on her pale skin, Tabitha moaned when lips touched her heated skin, she gasp when her nipples were grazed with teeth.

The stimulation began to slow bring her back from the edge but she felt something impossible large and cool against her she pulled away and gasped as this object was ruthlessly forced inside sending shooting pain and pleasure through her body the hand remade inside added to the discomfort and excitement, "Please...please stop..." she arch her body screaming, but one by one the hands were taken away leaving jut the object still feeling impossible larger, the thrusting continued becoming more and more wild, hands continue to rome Tabitha's body adding to the building pleasure that when the orgasm ripped through Tabitha body causing her to arch off the bed screaming in pleasure and pain that when she fell back to the soaked sheet the blind fold was removed, she was blinded by bright lights, the object was shifted inside her making her moan through the last of her pleasure and causing her to wince in pain, a shadow lowered itself to the side of her head, whispering, _"The Bunyip welcomes you..._" a click filled the room alarming Tabitha, the whispering continued, _"...The Bunyip devours you._.." Tabitha tried fighting but she was so weak form the ordeal that when the room went silent she breathed, "Why?" causing tears to appear in her eyes when the trigger was pulled a single tear fell. The world seem to slow down as she felt each pull of the trigger, inside fire ripped through her causing agony never dreamt, it stole her breath as she screamed in silence, as her heart slowed it beating she came down to lie still, her companions, her friends came in view leaning close to whisper in unison, "..._The Mother welcomes you home_."


End file.
